riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walls of Valorship
The Walls of Valor Ship were giant walls connected by huge towering Watch Towers, that were build by an unknown being at the time of Soul Harrison's Deactivation on the After Life realm of New Mar. The walls were specifically designed in order to surround the Soul nation of Faith Germany (Formaly Germany) In order to both protect the country, and prevent any Soul Regian in the Nation from leaving beyond the marked Barriers that were placed by angles around the nation at the time of Soul Harrison's Deactivation. After Soul Harrison was Activated by 0 A.L. he at the time both despised and feared the Watch Towers that surrounded him and were watching his every move, he was blasted by the towers several times when attempting to find away beyond the walls, and were often at the times forced to return back behind the Barriers. After all hope of escaping the walls were lost, including digging under ground, and still being forced to turn around due to the Watch Towers amazing fire power, Soul Harrison gave up all hope of trying to escape the walls, and has since than believed that he was in an After Life Prison. The sight of the walls would further shock his Wife Panora Roran (Formerly Panamala Roran at the time when she was alive) when she first arrived in the After Life 1 year after Soul Harrison, outside the walls on the south side, and managed to find away across from one of the high dunes that were piling up over the walls at the time. The Towers would no longer harm Panora, but spot lights would shine at her for a couple of seconds, before moving back towards the center to watch Soul Harrison. Despite a wonderful Reunion, Panora became enraged that Soul Harrison could no longer walk freely as she can and even witnessed several times the towers shooting at him every time she tried to lead him across the Barriers. As each time failed, Soul Harrison became more and more afraid of the Walls, and giant towering Watchtowers that were looking down upon him. As the months progressed, Soul Harrison eventually learned of Germany, his soul country being buried in the sand dunes throughout the years that he has been deactivated, and immediately begn to Unearth his nation. During the unearthing of Germany, the Walls of Valorship including its Watchtowers began to grow taller, and taller, while at the same time spreading out farther away from the Barriers as more and more of Germany had been unearthed. New Towers were grown from the walls Interiors as Soul Harrison managed to dig up more than 54% of Germany out of the Desert. After several months of Unearthing the Walls of Valorship which used to contain nothing more than 4 turrets at the time of Soul Harrison's Activation, grew into more than 650 Towering watch Towers that were now watching over the entire nation from all directions, and were also even known along side the walls to be higher than any Mountain Peak in Germany. Gallery ''Trivia'' Category:Sacred Structures